When the sad meets the cold
by Liniuta
Summary: She gets dumped in a park on a stormy night , he inexplicably helps out , what happens when Black meets silver , do opposite attract ? Find out here !
1. Chapter 1

Story 3

**When a guy meets a girl **

**I don't own Inuyasha , nor the song that I got the idea from **

**I got the idea from a Avril son , don't remember the title actually but if there's any fan out there you may recognize the setting . **

**Chapter 1 **

**Rain **

" Where are you , Inuyasha , you said you'd be here half an hour ago ? Now it's raining . " Kagome thought .

She was supposed to meet Inuyasha there in the park in front of the new buildings and go meet Miroku and Sango in the Kakera club .

" Why aren't you answering your phone ? " Kagome though getting angrier , it was her 23rd call to him , " Hello I'm Inuyasha , please leave a message after … " She hung up getting really annoyed . She was getting wet from the rain not having an umbrella so she started to listen to music to calm her nerves

' It's a dam cold night … ' she herd from her mp3 player and turned it off fast . It was exactly her case , waiting alone in a cold night somewhere far from home( actually on the other side of town ) , she was going to sleep at Sango's for the night but the club was also far away and they might have left by then , none the less she called Sango .

Ring ring ring

' Hi , Kagome ! ' an excited voice answered the phone

' Hi Sango-chan , where are you ? '

' At Miroku's , where going to ….hihihi ( she giggled ) … you know , where are you , you didn't come to the club '

' Well we decided to cancel ' Kagome lied trying not to ruin her friends mood

' Uh he's coming , gota go , bye ' Sango ended the call

" I'm glad someone's having fun " Kagome sighted " Now how am I going to get home , no car , I forgot my wallet in my other bag , Sango's can't help , Inuyasha won't help , I can't wake mom up at this hour , why does she go to bed so early I'll never understand , I'm just go'ne sit here " a tier falling from her left eye " alone , in the dark , on a cold stormy night " tiers were coming down hard now

After a couple of moments crying she started seeing Inuyasha's face in her mind , his words " I'll be there by 11:30 " sounded in her ears " Why would he do that ? Why would he leave me like this " she felt like 10 men reaped her and then killed her 2 times per man , she was so sad she couldn't even feel angry at the guy who did this to her she was going to scream in agony but :

' Woman ' a cold voice stated ' Why are you standing here in the rain ? ' a tall guy with long silver hair and golden eyes said

Kagome was bewildered , " since when is he standing there "

' Who are you to ask me what I'm doing ? Get lost ! ' she yelled with a trembling voice , both from the cold and from her crying .

Suddenly a dark wet object landed on her lap . Kagome's eye's widened " an umbrella , who threw that ? " she looked at the guy in front of her that was now with his back at her

' ….Umm …. thank you ! ' she said

The guy who was about her age( 16 ) didn't give a response , he just nodded slightly entering the building in front of her

" What was that woman doing , she was really sad and you could tell she was crying even though it was raining so she must have been crying hard , but still why did I give her MY umbrella , I could have left her there , she wouldn't even have noticed me walk by , why did I do that ? " The question puzzled him and to his annoyance he did not find an convenient answer all he could think of as an excuse was either mercy or the fact that he subconsciously thought her to be attractive, but as I said he couldn't admit any of those reasons . He entered his house on the first floor and took a shower , her face all cried out was still in his mind , practically appearing in every drop of water around him " Why can't I get her out of my mind , I wonder if she's still there , wait , since when do care about people like that , it must be the vodka I had before " he was coming back from a club where he had something like 3 vodkas which was actually not much compared to what his friends had but he wasn't in the mood for "drunk fun" as he called it , that was for special occasions .

After trying some more to find the answer to the annoying questions in his head he looked out the window

" Dang , why did I have to pick this apartment to stay in , I own the whole building and I chose this apartment, with this window , dang " was all he could think as he got dressed again " why am I doing this , why , why did I have to look out the window ? " going down the stairs he , if he wouldn't have had his famous out-control he would actually start punching the wall in annoyance " this never happened to me before "

Kagome was still there , on the bench in the small park in front of the flat although with an opened umbrella in her hand . Sesshoumaru opened the door to the flat

' Woman ' the same cold voice said making Kagome flinch

' Y-Ye-Yee-Yes ? ' she managed to say while looking to the same young man in front of her

' Get up and come in ' he ordered

Not knowing why Kagome got up and took a couple of steps in Sesshoumaru's direction

' What are you trying to do ?! ' she suddenly yelled at him

' I'm offering you a empty apartment in my flat ' he simply stated " what did she think I was doing " he thought almost angrily " rape her or kill her "

Kagome was in awe , she didn't know what to say , she entered the flat and walked behind Sesshoumaru who went to a door , opened it with a key and motioned her to enter

' …Ummm ... Thank you very much ,I'll pay you for the room , I only …. Well I was there just because … ' she was cut off

' Dry yourself and get some sleep , then leave if , it is clear to me that you have a home because you are not dressed as a tramp nor as a hooker nor any other homeless class of people and it is also clear that you can pay me for the room , although I will not except such a thing ' he said with a voice that said " contradict me and you won't get to see the sun again "

Kagome just nodded and closed the door behind her being in shock of her incredible luck , she thought he was some kind of killer or psychopath , but after he did this there was no way he'd be such a person .

The apartment was nice , nothing fancy " probably for rent " , Kagome took a hot shower , a long hot shower . She cried her eyes out after remembering the reason why she was there and after realizing that this meant that Inuyasha broke up with her , like that , no words , no not , not even a SMS . " Am I that worthless ? " Kagome wondered while getting in the double bed in which was surprisingly comfortable and fell into a deep sleep .

" What happened to me , have I gone nuts , I have to see a shrink about this , why did I do that , why did I help her , it's not like I know her , don't know , I don't know , ahhh this is exasperating I hate this , it must have been the vodka , it's got to be that , now go to bed you have to go to the meeting tomorrow " Sesshoumaru concluded in his mind while surrendering himself to sleep

**So there you have it people ! I hop you liked it . Please review and tell me what you think of this story , it's just an idea I got and decided to put on , well , lets call it paper . I don't know when the next chapter will get posted , I've been busy for with the start of school and all , and by the way regarding my other fiction I've wrote the next 2 chapters , I'm just waiting for them to get back from my beta who is really busy too **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing to me , something to him**

**I don't own Inuyasha , got that ? **

**Thanks for the reviews and I want to say sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes that I made in the last chapter Gomem nasai , demo I have the excuse of being tiered because I wrote it at 2 at night . Anyway here you have it folks :**

Sesshoumaru got up at 8:50 , took a shower , got dressed in his usual outfit for these council meetings ( white suit , white shoos and a blue tie ) , he had a fast breakfast and was on his way . At the meeting they discussed the same old projects ( Sesshoumaru is 16 and is a part of a council that has 1or to students from every high school in the district )

" This is annoying , I can't wait for it to be over , I wish they'd stop acting like they cared about this council and resin "

When the meeting was finally over , about 3 hours later he went home .

" I think I'd better go see if the room I let that girl use is going to is in need of cleaning " Sesshoumaru thought , and so he did , opened the door which he left unlocked so the girl could get out . It was 12 o'clock .

" Hmmm , she is still sleeping , that shouldn't have happened , I thought she would leave first thing in the morning , better wake her up " he thought getting closer to her but stopping 2 meters from her bed " What am I doing , I think I should let her sleep , if I wake her she'll just annoy me even further whit her thanks and promises to give me the rental money . Better go see what's on T.V, "

He got out of the room , entered his and suddenly his pone started to ring

Ring Ring Ring

' Hello ? '

' Hi bro , it's Inuyasha ' he said with a happy tone

' What do you want ? ' Sesshoumaru said in a bored voice

' Well nothing special , I just , mmm '

' Speak ' Sesshoumaru ordered

' Well you see it's like this , I met this really cute girl last night and … she wants to … you get it right ? '

' This Sesshoumaru does not own a brothel '

' Hey come on , please ? '

' No '

' Come on , my apartment is a real mess and I can't take her there '

' No ' " This day just started getting better " Sesshoumaru thought

' Come on I'll do anything , please , pretty please Sesshoumaru-sama ' " Dang fool , I hate his guts , dad just had to give him the 3rd building , I can't wait for mine to be finished " Inuyasha thought with envy

' If you'll do anything , then go to a hotel room '

' Can't , I told her I'd take her to a friends apartment '

' Then you lied Inuyasha , I am not your friend '

' Yeah well , anyway , so what room can I take her in '

' None ' " I wonder why I am so entertained by this " Sesshoumaru let a smirk escape him

' Oh come on what do you want me to do , please ' Inuyasha pleaded again

" Well die would be the truthful answer but what the heck " he thought ' Do my shopping ' he blankly stated

' What ?! '

' Take a note of this , I want : 1 bottle of high quality wine , not the kind you drink , a pork chop , 200g of ham again of the good kind , 4 water bottles of 2 liters each , and , get and some cat food , I'm almost out of that too '

' Ok ,ok , so when can I come over ? '

' Never would be preferable , but since you volunteered to be my slave for the day I guess you can come whenever you like '

' Ok thanks ! ' " how I hate your guts big brother " Inuyasha thought while hanging up

" I feel better already " Sesshoumaru thought while petting his cat on the head and turning on the T.V.

After a couple of hours Inuyasha rang Sesshoumaru again

' Yes ? '

' I got your stuff , and I'm coming , idea is that I kinda need the key before I enter the flat'

' I shall put it under the rug in front of the apartment '

' Thanks '

Sesshoumaru went and put a key under the door next to Kagome's room , 2 doors opened at the same time , Kagome's door and the flat's main entrance door . Sesshoumaru was caught in between

' Hi , … listen … I wanted to thank you for … what the F# !!!! INUYASHA !!!! '

'KAGOME ???? '

' What do you think you're doing here Kagome ? ' Inuyasha shouted compleatlly ignoring Sesshoumaru

" This shall be interesting " Sesshoumaru thought

' What am I doing here , what are you doing here ? And who's that wench behind you ? '

' Sesshoumaru have you been screwing my woman ? ' Inuyasha said in an uncharacteristically cold voice , next second Inuyasha was on the floor

' Hey what did you do that for , Kagome this is all your fault , wench ! ' Inuyasha yelled while the woman he was with exited the flat door '

Kagome looked terribly hurt and started crying while Inuyasha tried to make for the door , but was caught by the shirt by Sesshoumaru who pulled him so that he would face Kagome

' Be certain that father shall hear about this ' Sesshoumaru said with a smirk

Inuyasha's face sank

' Listen , I … '

' Moron ! ' Kagome yelled while reentering the room she just exited

' You shall now leave my building ' Sesshoumaru ordered

' But … '

Sesshoumaru just gave him a death glare and Inuyasha obliged and left

**So there you have it , I hope you liked it ! Please review as this is my 2****nd**** story and I really am looking for feed-back . Oyasumi ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I swear revenge **

**I do not own Inuyasha or the song that I got the idea from **

Inuyasha was left by Kikyo that night

' You can't even stand up to that freak of a brother that you have '

' Umm , welll .. ' Inuyasha said with a sad voice

' That's it you're a wimp , like my sister , I'm sick of you , I'm leaving you

' B-Bu—But … '

Kikyo ran into a taxi that was parked next to where they were

" Why me ? I mean I just left Kagome , not in the most considerate way I admit , but why did this have to happen ? Why ? … " Inuyasha thought sadness now combining with anger gripping even harder on his hart

" This is you're fault , yours and that of my aniki ( big brother) . Yes I am sure of it " Inuyasha thought almost triumphant " Yes your fault , I shal make you pay Sesshoumaru , you and that wench I called a girlfriend , yes you shall pay , pay direly you shall "

Inuyasha continued to tell himself different rephrased forms of the same sentence until he reached home , well a big mansion in a residential area , although you couldn't see a wall because of the sheer number of dirty clothes thrown against it

Inuyasha picked up the phone and dialed a number

' Hello ' a voice responded

' Hi , this is Inuyasha , remember me '

' Oh yeah , hi , what do you want ?'

' Do you remember my brother , the cold guy I used to talk about ? '

' Yeah , well it would be hard not to since you always blabbed about killing him and getting to be the head of the family '

' Yeah him , I remember you said that you would help me with that if you'd get a fair cut , right ? '

' Are you serious ? I thought you got over that when he saved your butt when you lost that big poker game '

' Well I did , but now I want to kill him again , you can have a woman too , I want revenge on her too , you can make her one of your prostitutes '

' Hmmm , I might help for about 4000 $ '

' Agreed '

' So how do you want to kill him ? '

' Meet me tomorrow at 11 p.m. in the "Kororo" club , we'll talk more there '

' Fine '

' Bye '

' Bye '

" I knew that buying crack and playing illegal poker would help out someday " Inuyasha thought with a grind on his face while getting to bed

Meanwhile …

" He submitted with surprising haste , either his ego was cut in half and died since when he called me , either he has some sort of plan to get back at me and the girl who he's probably blaming right now , it is hard to believe that he actually has a plan , it must be something like ' get a 3-hand pickpocket to kill Sesshoumaru ' " thought Sesshoumaru while surprising a smirk . He was now in his apartment sitting on his bed and looking at the ceiling with some classical music comeing from the computer

In another room someone else was in a slightly different mood

" Why ? Why her , and know ? Why are you so blind Inuya… " tears fell at the very thought of his name

" Even her , my own sister , to do this to me , it's horrible , at least they cold have told me not let me spend last night in the rain … " Then it struck her " Wait a second … I'm not wet … and in an apartment … what happened ?" and then it hit her again

" That guy , that looked something like Inuya…. " more tiers came to her eyes " he let me stay here , he also yelled at that… at HIM , he even had the authority to make HIM leave , who is he ? " her mind was getting off the topic of HIM and on the topic him( Sesshoumaru )

" It's 4 already !!!! I should be going !!! I guess I should find him and thank hm for the help "

Kagome got out of the apartment and procided to the first person she saw who was a ittle old lady in her late 60's

' Excuse me , can you tell me where the manager's apartment is ? '

' Why of course darling , but why do you want to meet him , do you want an apartment here ? '

' No , no that's not the case , I just want to thank him for a favor '

' I always knew he's a good man , none of the people here agree with me though , he lives there ' pointing at a door and smiling happily with a thankful look on her face for the newly found gossip and exited the flat

**Sorry for being so freaking late , gomem nasai , onegai forgive me ! I was berried in work **

**Anyway hope you liked it :D **


End file.
